Promises
by Draco's Secret Lover
Summary: [The Covenant] A 'missing scene' that takes place somewhere after the motorcycle accident, and before the fight. Rated for very slight language.


Hello! Let me start off with the obligatory disclaimer: Even though I wish I did, so I could've had a say before the movie came out, I don't own the Covenant.

The following is what I'm going to call a '_missing scene_.' I didn't like how Reid and Tyler were left out of the big (somewhat disappointing) climax. I know why Pogue wasn't there, and Tyler seems to pretty much be the one that does what he's told to do by Caleb, their fearless leader. Reid, on the other hand, seemed much more impulsive and reckless, so I felt the need to invent a reason as to why he stayed at the school like a good little sheep, even after Sarah went missing.

The following is going to be rated PG, because there are one or two curse words. And, depending on your outlook at life, there is some _implied_ slash.

That's really all that I have to say, so happy reading!

-#-#-#-

_**Promises**_

-#-#-#-

The wooden door opened slowly, and a blond boy stepped into the room. It was dark in the room, and his eyes took a moment to adjust. The light on the heart monitor pulsed evenly, and an IV dripped steadily into the arm of the boy on the bed.

After he could finally see, he found that the boy was asleep, and he came fully into the room, and shut the door behind him. He sat in a chair that was already pulled close to the bed and rubbed at his face with both hands. "I'm going to kill him for you, Pogue."

"No, you're not." Reid started when the boy in the bed spoke.

"I thought you were asleep!"

"I was trying to."

"I'm sorry, I'll go." Reid stood and turned, but Pogue grabbed his wrist.

"Stay. I've been trying to sleep for two hours now. It just ain't gonna happen." Reid bit his lip, but sat back down. The two boys sat in silence for a moment, and Reid became uncomfortable first.

"So how are you doing?"

"I'm in intensive care. How do you think I'm doing?" Pogue gave him a half-grin. "I don't hurt anywhere anymore, if that's what you're askin, but they say that they're monitoring me in case of internal injuries. If I'm still 'stable' in the morning, I can go to a regular room."

Reid stared at his hands. They were clenched into fists. He couldn't remember doing that.

"Reid," Pogue said softly. "Don't go after Chase. He's already ascended, and you're no match for him."

"What, and Caleb is so much better than me?" Reid shouted angrily.

"No, that's not what I meant. When you ascend, you'll be every bit their match. Maybe even more! You're a Garwin, and the Garwins have always outdone the Danvers."

"But I can at least help! Chase has his father's powers, too. Caleb doesn't have that. Maybe if I went, too, then..." Pogue cut him off.

"Don't go! Promise me that you won't go, Reid, or I swear to God, I'll pull this outta my arm and come after you!" Pogue was sitting up in bed now, and Reid could see that he was starting to sweat, from effort or anger, he couldn't tell. "Just go to the dance. Go, and have a good time, and flirt with all the girls, and get drunk at the after-party. Don't go off all half-cocked after Chase."

"He's got to pay for what he did to you. I won't let him get away with it."

"He's not gonna get away with it. He Used to do this to me, and you know as well as I do that that'll get him in the end, if Caleb doesn't finish him tonight." Pogue leaned back against the pillows, exhaustion etched across his features. "I might be able to go to sleep now."

Reid pushed his chair back and stood again. "Then I'll go. I'll come back tomorrow, and you had better be in one of those regular rooms upstairs. See ya." He moved towards the door, but the other boy stopped him again.

"Reid, I want you to promise me before you go." Reid frowned. "Come on, Reid, say it. Say it, and I won't have to worry all night that you won't come back to see me tomorrow."

"Pogue..." Reid trailed off. Pogue just stared at him. Reid sighed, and said, "Fine. I promise you, Pogue, that I won't go after Chase. That I'll go to the school, and stay until Caleb calls." From deep inside, both boys could feel something swelling up, and then bursting and washing over them. They knew from experience that Reid was now bound by the Covenant to keep his promise.

Pogue smiled. Reid mumbled, "I wouldn't have promised anyone else."

"I know." Pogue gave him another half-grin, and said, "You had better go. Tyler's waiting in the lobby, isn't he."

Reid grinned. "Yeah. He's with Sarah, poor kid. We told Caleb we'd make sure she went to the dance. She's changed into her dress already, and I noticed that that tattoo Caleb was on about the other day is gone. I told him it was a temporary, but he didn't believe me."

Pogue laughed. "Let him be stupid for a little bit. He might be in love." Reid rolled his eyes.

"With Sarah? She's good-looking, but that's all there is to her. If he's gonna be in love, he could at least do it with somebody better."

"God, Reid, you sound like you're jealous!"

The blond's face went red. "Shut up. You know damn well that it's not Caleb I want." Before Pogue could respond, Reid continued. "I'm gonna head out for real now, though. I'll come back tomorrow and fill you in on everything." Pogue nodded. "See ya."

The door shut on its own, and Pogue closed his eyes. The sleep that he'd been fighting since Caleb left finally overtook him.

-#-#-#-

There ya go! Two whole pages of complete drivel. Ha-ha. If any of the details are off, please forgive me. I've only seen the movie once so far, and that was almost a whole week ago, now. I don't usually write 'missing scene' fics like this, and this is not only the first Covenant fic I've done, but also the first fic I've done in a long while. I've been on hiatus for about two years while I finished school, got a new job, and then had a baby.

Also, the thing about the tattoo. She had a tattoo of I think it was a cross between her shoulder blades, but someone pointed out to me that it was gone later on when she got all dressed up. I didn't notice for myself whether it was really gone or not, but I decided to use that in my ficlet.

And so, pretty please, with a Covenant boy of your choice on top, click that little review button and let me know what you think!


End file.
